prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (May 7, 2019)
The May 7, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the KFC YUM! Center in Louisville, Kentucky on May 7, 2019. Summary Before challenging WWE Cruiserweight Champion Tony Nese at WWE Money in the Bank, Ariya Daivari looked to continue his winning ways against Noam Dar. The Scottish Supernova was making his return to action following an injury scare in a match against Mark Andrews last month on WWE NXT UK. However, before the match got under way, The Premier Athlete made his way to the ring to join the announce team. Early in the contest, Daivari countered Noam Dar’s technical acumen with pure aggression, but The Scottish Supernova stayed on his toes and changed his approach to keep his opponent on defense. After being dropped to the outside, Daivari exchanged words with Nese before countering an advance from Dar, driving him face-first into the table. That allowed The Persian Lion to take a more methodical approach to dismantling Dar, who was attempting to give Nese a preview of what to expect at WWE Money in the Bank. Daivari maintained control of the contest until he once again shifted his attention to Nese outside the ring. That allowed The Scottish Supernova to feed off the energy of the WWE Universe and unleash an offensive that nearly secured victory following a perfectly executed Northern Lights Suplex. Despite missing his patented NovaRolla, Dar maintained pressure on his opponent, catching Daivari in an ankle lock on two occasions. Daivari broke the hold, however, and leveled Dar with a superkick before following up with a Lion Splash and Hammerlock Lariat to score the victory. After the match, Nese entered the ring and confronted Daivari, letting his challenger know he could have taken him out – much like The Persian Lion had told the champion last week. Although The Singh Brothers came up short against The Lucha House Party in their WWE 205 Live return last week, they were determined to get back on track against the team of David Kauffman & Kevin Lee. Showing off their aggressiveness and confidence, Samir & Sunil dominated the contest and displayed excellent teamwork that led to an impressive win. After the match, The Singhs addressed the WWE Universe and blamed The Lucha House Party for ruining their return to WWE 205 Live. As a result, they issued a rematch challenge to The Lucha House Party before dancing around the ring. Embroiled in a heated rivalry, Akira Tozawa and Mike Kanellis looked to settle the score in a No Disqualification Match. In an effort to level the playing field, WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick banned both Tozawa’s ally The Brian Kendrick and Kanellis’ wife Maria from ringside. As soon as the opening bell rang, Tozawa wasted no time charging after Kanellis and unleashing his rage. The animosity between both Superstars was palpable as the action quickly spilled to the outside with both Tozawa and Kanellis using the environment to their advantage. Kanellis got the upper hand by dropping The Stamina Monster on the entrance ramp before retrieving chairs and a table. The Opportunist remained relentless, slamming his opponent onto the arena floor before getting a second table. Kanellis maintained pressure on The Stamina Monster, and despite the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion striking back and launching himself through the ropes for a dive to the outside, Kanellis nailed a perfectly-timed superkick to regain his advantage. Kanellis remained in control but may have taken too long to set up chairs in the center of the ring. The reprieve allowed Tozawa to recover, and both competitors engaged in a struggle to suplex one another that ended with The Stamina Monster driving his opponent through the chairs. After tossing Kanellis over the announce table, the Japanese Superstar put a garbage can over Kanellis’ head, re-entered the ring and dove head-first through the ropes to level his opponent. Bringing the trash can into the ring, Tozawa again engaged in a back-and-forth struggle that led to him being slammed into the bin. When the fight spilled onto the apron, Tozawa again traded blows with Kanellis and won the melee with a German suplex onto the hardest part of the ring. Tozawa placed Kanellis on the table and prepared a massive Senton, but The Opportunist barely escaped before a struggle for dominance on the top rope. Kanellis took control and prepared to drop Tozawa through the tables, but The Stamina Monster countered with a hurricanrana from the top rope to the outside, driving his opponent through two tables to the arena floor. Tozawa returned Kanellis to the ring and buried him under three chairs before finally hitting the Senton for the win. After the match, Maria Kanellis ran to her husband’s side while The Brian Kendrick celebrated with his friend and ally. Results ; ; *Ariya Daivari defeated Noam Dar *The Singh Brothers (Samir Singh & Sunil Singh) defeated David Kauffman & Kevin Lee *Akira Tozawa defeated Mike Kanellis in a No Disqualification Match *Dark Match: The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) defeated Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 5-7-19 1.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 2.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 3.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 4.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 5.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 6.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 7.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 8.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 9.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 10.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 11.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 12.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 13.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 14.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 15.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 16.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 17.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 18.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 19.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 20.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 21.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 22.jpg 205 Live 5-7-19 23.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #128 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #128 at WWE.com * 205 Live #128 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events